


Home alone

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, References to Home Alone Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Dean thinks he got left alone without warning... but was he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



**December 21st**

With a groan, Dean stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and wondered where his angel had gotten to.  _ Meh. Probably in the kitchen, making more awesome foreign breakfast things, _ he thought. He pulled on his hotdog pj pants, a T-shirt and his hamburger house slippers, before shuffling to said kitchen. Which he found empty of both company and breakfast. “Cas? Honeybee? You out there?” No reply. 

Slightly worried, he shuffled to Sam’s room and knocked. And knocked again. “You guys better not be doing the dirty, cause I’m coming in!” he called and opened the door. To find the room empty as well. The bed was made, the lights turned off and nothing looked out of the ordinary. “Damnit… Sammy? Gabriel?” 

He called for both angels and his brother in turns, but still no answer. He turned around and walked to the other end of the corridor. “Ro? Are you in there? I can’t find the others.” Rowena’s room was as empty as Sam’s and worry was now gnawing a hole in Dean’s stomach. “Damnit!”

After a quick pit stop in his room to get armed, Dean started to search the Bunker, top to bottom. Last place he looked, was the garage. Baby was gleaming softly in the yellow lights, but Dean saw Sam’s favourite, blue Mustang was gone. He put the safety back on his gun and cussed. “God-friggin’-damnit! They pulled a ‘McCallister’ on me. I’m fucking Kevin, that squishy brat who gets away with grievous assault, because he’s a kid and cute. Well, fuck it. I’m not gonna lip sync to some song in my undies.”

When Sam, Gabriel, Cas and Rowena came home that night, after a long day of Christmas shopping, and an impromptu hunt, they found Dean on the sofa in the ‘Dean Cave’, in a white shirt and his boxers, a brush in his hand and a tie around his head. On the TV the credits of Home Alone rolled. “Told you he’d flip his lid,” Sam whispered. “He thought we’d abandoned him, like that kid in the movie.” Cas smiled and picked Dean up bridal style. “He was the one not waking up. I think that last batch of eggnog was just a tad too strong. He was out cold after finishing it.” He kissed Dean on the brow. “We’ll explain tomorrow. Good night all.”


End file.
